


[带卡]发条鸟

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Summary: my dear frankenstein
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	[带卡]发条鸟

1.

已经数不清这是第几次想要掐死他了。

带土背对着他。

他注视某处，看墙角里晃动的影子，又无数的影子在他眼前晃荡、扭曲、变形。他伸出手想要抓住这憧憧鬼影，却伸手摸到了墙壁。

这个漆黑又狭小的房间宛如阴暗的牢房。连手脚都抻不开的床，却挤着两个身形颀长的男人。手指触摸到了墙壁，他把指甲深深地抠进墙壁里，仿佛在掐着人脆弱的脖颈。

墙壁上的泥灰掉落下来。

无须转身，他就感觉到了身后那个轻轻浅浅的呼吸声忽然断了。他注视着墙壁上墙灰剥落的地方，视线无法从上面离开。他觉得有些奇怪，一旦一张白纸上有一个黑点，他就再也看不其他白色的空余了。

“旗木卡卡西，你怎么还不去死啊？”

2.

有一年下大雪，厚厚的雪被铺满了道路，整个世界都变成了白色。

他穿着毛绒绒的外套，围上一圈又一圈的围巾，踏着厚实的雪地靴。他在雪地上踩出一串串脚印，松软的雪被凹陷下去，发出嘎吱的声音。他的脸被冻得红红的，眼睛却亮晶晶的。

他捧着雪花笑。

“卡卡西，下来玩啊！别老闷在家里了！”

男孩一掀开窗帘，就看见一个粽子站在他家楼下冲着他傻笑。

3.

“对呀，卡卡西，下来玩吧。”

玻璃上雾蒙蒙的，叫人看不真切，连带着旁边的黑发男孩也模糊了。他紧贴着玻璃，就连呼出的气也撒在玻璃上。琳脸上也被冻得通红，她背着手，期许地抬头看他。

琳的眼睛是棕色的，漂亮得像一块琥珀。她笑盈盈的，眼睛仿佛在说——

[我喜欢你。]

他摇摇头，拒绝了。

4.

“如果我去死的话，你就不可以折磨我了啊。”

他眼眸弯弯地说。

5.

带土转过来，掐着他的脖子。

脆弱的脖子，只要他稍微用用力，这个人就死了。隔着薄薄的皮肤，带土的手指摁压在跳动的脉搏上。对方滚烫的血像是在嘲讽他冰冷的手一样。卡卡西被掐着脖子，他还在笑。眼睛亮晶晶的，像月牙。

指甲深深地陷入血肉里，像抠在墙壁上。

墙壁的颜色、脖颈的颜色、手的颜色都是一样的，都是病态的惨白，都是行尸走肉一样渗人的白色。

“……我们出去……看雪吧”

卡卡西笑着问，被卡住的脖子让他发声有些困难。以前他不怎么爱笑，现在他脸上似乎只剩下了笑。

墙壁上的指针指向三。

凌晨。

凌晨三点出去看雪，他觉得自己也快疯了。黑夜里的雪景可是一绝啊，天是黑色的，地是白色的，他和带土站在黑白颠倒的世界里。

他是在后悔以前没有和带土一起下去看雪吗？

或许是吧。

他曾经想要更多，觊觎不属于他的东西，他想要太阳。可那时候的他不知道，那一点点微末的火星都已经是上天的慈悲，残忍的恩赐。假如他从未体会过温暖就好了，这样他就习惯寒冷了。

听说被冻死的人，最后都会脱光衣服，这是为什么呢？

“滚。”

带土这样说。

被掐住的脖子愈发用力，嘴唇也变得乌青。他从被挤压的声带里艰难地吐出几个字，眼睛还是弯弯的，还在笑。

“晚、晚安……好……好梦……”

带土说：“旗木卡卡西，你是在嘲笑我吗？”

带土掐着脖子，卡卡西也不能回答，看上去濒临失去意识。他松开手，盯着那纤细脖颈上清晰的指印出神，盯着自己惨白的右手出神。

卡卡西捂着脖子，大口大口地喘起气来。他一边喘息一边笑，笃定地说：

“你舍不得杀我。”

他觉得自己疯了，此刻，他深信着带土爱他。或者说，这句谎言在年复一年重复了十几万遍之后，终于也欺骗了自己。

带土爱他。

6.

“你说得对，如果你去死的话，我就不能折磨你了啊……”

带土压低了声音。

他的声音很沙哑，宛如在说温柔的情话。

他们之间的姿势暧昧又亲昵。两个男人共同睡在一张床上，之间的距离比一 张纸还有薄。他们互相注视着彼此，温热的气息洒在对方身上。他的手勾上卡卡西的脖子，动作轻柔得像极了情人之间的爱抚。手指摩挲在那道疤上，那道为救他留下的疤痕。

横贯左眼的疤痕，白瓷上的裂缝，不过残次品而已。

带土闭上眼。

宇智波带土早就死在了十三岁那年的车祸里，为了救旗木卡卡西而死。而现在的他只不过是由尸体拼凑出来的怪物，本该不存在于这个世界上的鬼魂。他早就脱离人类的范畴，不需要吃喝，也不需要睡眠，又怎么可能做梦？

而造就这一切的罪魁祸首，还在笑着对他说晚安好梦。

“卡卡西，你是有多恨我？”

他咬住卡卡西的耳垂，耳鬓厮磨。

7.

“卡卡西！你看！”

黑发少年举起一个物件来，发条鸟安静地伫立在他的手心。带土兴奋不已：“这是我做的发条鸟哦，还会唱歌呢！厉害吧！”

卡卡西转过身来，沉默地凝视他。

琳笑眯眯地凑上去，带土憋红了脸，使劲地拧着发条。那只粗糙简陋的小鸟，伸出翅膀，歪歪扭扭地在空中扑棱起来。轻松欢快的旋律钻入他的耳朵，卡卡西闭上眼，他知道这首曲子是什么。

他不想听见这首曲子。

“哇，带土好厉害啊！”

琳称赞不已，带土不好意思地挠挠头，脸上一片通红。他结结巴巴地说：“虽然还、还有些不完善，但我想把这个……”

“你少做那些没用的东西。”

卡卡西冷冰冰地说：“与其把心思花在这种无聊的东西上面，倒不如好好想想你的「中」考核怎么办。这里可只有你还是「下」了，你不是口口声声说想当「影」吗？这就是你的努力？”

“……”

锋利的话像是一头冷水泼下来，瞬间就浇灭了他的热情。

“卡卡西，你不要说得那么冷酷嘛！”

“……我就知道琳最好了！”

琳冲着卡卡西不满地说话，带土兴奋起来。然而她又转过来对带土懊恼地说：“虽然卡卡西说得很无情，但其实也是在关心你哦。带土，卡卡西说得是对的。”

“……我知道了。”

带土蔫也下来，发条鸟摇摇晃晃地坠落，掉在地上。他握住发条鸟，不甘心地说：“可是，这个是……”

“对了，带土，卡卡西已经通过「上」的考核了！”

“是吗……”

带土别过头，不情不愿地道：“恭喜。”

8.

“……”

9.

“带土，说好的礼物呢！”

琳愤愤地说：“水门老师和我，都已经准备好了……你该不会已经忘了吧？”

“……”

他捏紧手心的发条鸟，一言不发。

10.

“……忘了就忘了。”

他望了一眼卡卡西，只见卡卡西转过身去，开始忙自己的事情。

“反正大概是没有用处的东西。”

卡卡西说。

“……”

带土闭上眼，假装不耐烦地说：“……确实忘记了，对不起，下次补给你好了。”

11.

“琳，发条鸟送给你。”

带土说。

12.

卡卡西忽然从床上起来，拉开了灯。他坐在昏黄的灯光下，暖黄色的光晕包笼了他。床头灯是温暖的橘色，倒映在镜子里他苍白的脸上。他打开抽屉，开始在脸上涂抹。

“是啊，你看我多恨你啊。”

“你本该和琳在一起，我却自私把你从死人堆里拉了出来。甚至剥夺了你做梦的权力，残忍到连你梦见琳都不允许。”

“而我，每天，每天，每天，都会在梦里见到琳——”

病态一样苍白的脸上是紫色的眼影，棕色的假发立在桌子上。带土沉默地看着他，镜子里倒映不是他，恍惚间看到的是一个棕发的少女。

“被我杀死的琳。”

说话的时候，他还在笑，笑意缱绻。

13.

“带土，我们去看雪吧。”

14.

“滚啊。”

15.

他和带土的故事很简单，用一个恩将仇报就能概括清楚。

或许真相更复杂，他们之间的感情已经说不上是爱还是恨，这其中的纠葛谁也说不清楚。可在他眼里，去除过程直接抵达结果，事实确实如此——带土用性命救了他，他却将带土爱着的琳亲手杀死。

他就是这样卑劣自私的人。

「影」是国家项目最高负责人被授予的荣誉，也是带土的梦想。

宇智波一族辈出天才，性格多孤僻。而宇智波带土截然相反，是个怪胎。带土从小就喜欢发明一些奇奇怪怪的东西，希望自己发明的东西给别人带来幸福。可实际上总是事与愿违，他造出来的大半都是一些废铜烂铁。

而带土最讨厌的组员，旗木卡卡西，是百年难遇的天才。卡卡西性格乖张，为人冷漠刻薄，主张实用至上。

这就注定了他们油水不容的关系。

不过没关系，还有琳。

他们这样随时会擦枪走火的组合之所以能长久的存在下去，就是因为琳。每当他们意见不合快要吵起来的时候，琳就会站出来。用他的话来形容，那就是磷脂。他们这些研究人员都知道，磷脂一端亲水一端亲油。

所以，当连接他和带土的桥梁坍塌的时候，他和带土也无可避免地崩向最坏。

白纸黑字上写着，野原琳死于实验事故。

可谁又知道呢？

琳，就是被他亲手杀死的呀。

16.

白发男人死盯着他，憎恶的视线仿佛要把他生吞活剥。

带土一字一句地说：“你这副装扮，真叫我恶心啊。卡卡西，你有什么资格打扮成这这个模样？”

卡卡西歪头，乖巧地问：“你不喜欢吗？”

“……旗木卡卡西。”

带土恶声恶气，半边脸的伤疤让他看上去狰狞不已。他咬牙切齿地反问，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来几个字：“你，到底，有多恨我？”

“我不恨你呀。”

卡卡西眨眨眼，认真道：“我喜欢你，带土。”

17.

赝品，带土心想。

他认识的旗木卡卡西永远都不会把喜欢、爱啊这些挂在嘴边。旗木卡卡西最厌恶的就是表露自己的情绪，就连脸上的表情都要用口罩死死遮住。旗木卡卡西永远都活在自己的世界里，冥顽不化。

带土哂笑，直勾勾地看着棕发灰眼的卡卡西。

“可是我恨你，卡卡西。”

18.

卡卡西温柔地笑。

他曾经在书上看过这样一句话“只要一个人付出双倍的爱，那他们就是两情相悦。”。对此，他深以为然。

卡卡西还穿着他工作的那件白大褂，衣服下是一圈一圈的绷带。不知是他脸色原本就是这样病态的惨白，还是脸上的粉底太厚，带土分不清到底谁更像死人。

“不去看雪也没关系的，带土。”

他的脸上似乎只剩下了笑这样的表情，像苍白的假面，可他的笑容确实是发自内心的、由衷的快乐。他看向带土宛如枯草一样的白发，笑道——

“反正已经也一起白头了……”

话还没说完，刹那间他就被一只有力的大手卡住喉咙，被摁在了墙上。后脊梁狠狠地撞在墙壁上，剧烈的疼痛让他的大脑一片眩晕，他咳出血来。

他想起很久很久以前的事情来。

“小时候你捧着雪花笑得像个孩子，踩松软的雪被上嘎吱咯吱响……我朝你扔雪球，雪球你还包了冰……你总是很气恼……雪落在你的头发上……白花花的……”

卡卡西笑了。

他终于想起来了，他的愿望，很早就实现了啊。

19.  


“闭嘴，卡卡西。”

带土的眼睛布满了血丝，目眦欲裂的模样看上去十分可怖。这样没有体温没有心跳的躯壳，就连头发也变成毫无生机枯草一样的白色。

“你在羞辱我，变成了怪物吗？”

“到底是谁把我变成这个模样，到底是谁把我拉到地狱里的啊，啊？！从你把我从培养仓里拉出来的那刻起，你就是……”

“……咳。”

卡卡西咳出大口的血块吐在他的手上，看上去奄奄一息。

带土松开手，卡卡西从墙壁上滑落下来，无力地瘫坐在墙角。带土冷哼了一声，正要离开。卡卡西伸手去够桌上的药瓶，带土知道那是安眠药，卡卡西每天要在睡前吃几片才能睡得安稳——

旗木卡卡西，你有什么资格安稳入眠呢？

[你本该和琳在一起，我却自私把你从死人堆里拉了出来。甚至剥夺了你做梦的权力，残忍到连你梦见琳都不允许。]

[而我，每天，每天，每天，都会在梦里见到琳。]

带土知道，每天晚上卡卡西都会叫着琳的名字从睡梦中醒来。因为他是怪物，他不需要睡眠，他被卡卡西剥夺了入梦的权力。每当卡卡西惊醒的时候，他都在黑夜里注视着卡卡西。

旗木卡卡西，你有什么资格梦见琳呢？

在手指触碰的药瓶的前一刻，他将药瓶拿了起来，扔了。

20.

第二天卡卡西照常去上班了。

因为他是「影」。「影」总是很忙的，但卡卡西格外忙。他不仅白天要面对那些书山文海的工作，晚上回来还要面对一个喜怒不定、恨不得他去死的男人。

但旗木卡卡西似乎永远都不知道疲倦。

他的房子很小，但是有各种花花草草的盆栽，有精巧的摄像机，有一整面墙壁的书。以前还养过一只叫帕克的狗，可因为带土来了，卡卡西就只能把帕克寄养在一位后辈家里。因为带土厌恶卡卡西，连同厌恶那只眼神都跟卡卡西一模一样的狗。

人们总认为，旗木卡卡西是一个很热爱生活的人，宇智波带土是一个疯子。

可实际上呢？

谁知道。

带土一个人在家的时候，总是喜欢四处转圈。在这个随便踱几步就能转完的小屋子里，转圈这个说法似乎有些可笑。

卡卡西养的花草，都是一些不知名的野花野草。他似乎很欣赏这种野花野草的品质，放在那里什么都不用管，无论风吹雨打还是酷暑寒冬，都能野蛮生长。

单反里的照片都是一些风景照。很久以前的照片都是雨景，他的照片里总是下着淅淅沥沥的白线一样的小雨。现在的他似乎格外钟情残阳这种景色，总是燃烧着余烬的残阳被云翳遮掩。

书柜上的书，都是一些没品的黄色读物。据说以前还会有一些《完全自杀手册》这种东西，后来却只有亲热系列这种垃圾小说。

所有的东西廉价而简单。

明明是个工作狂魔，赚的钱也不知道去了哪里。

21.

卡卡西也照常回来了，似乎和以往没有什么不同。除了他不再吃安眠药，除了不再心血来潮邀请带土去看雪以外。

卡卡西总是睡不着，每次睡觉前都会跟他讲睡前故事。

讲他们过去的故事。

卡卡西总是故意激怒带土，带土总是掐着他的脖子，叫他滚。而卡卡西总是眨眨眼，似乎永远都不会生气，永远都是笑盈盈地跟他说晚安好梦。

带土一直以为，他们会这样互相折磨直到尽头。

22.

卡卡西变得越来越忙，带土见到他的次数越来越少。就算是回家，卡卡西也会累得直接昏睡过去，总是很憔悴的模样，鲜少与带土交流。

带土愈来愈暴戾。 

“卡卡西，是你把我拉回到这个人间炼狱的，你休想自己滚。”

23.

“带土，其实你可以再见到琳的……”

某天晚上，卡卡西忽然这样说。他还没说完，带土就掐住了他的脖子。卡卡西纤细的脖子上总是缠满了绷带，以遮掩他的指印。

“你想把琳也变成像我一样不人不鬼的怪物吗？！”

带土从喉咙发出嘶吼，像是真正的野兽。

即便到了这时候，卡卡西的脸色因为缺氧而变得乌青，可他还是在笑。带土憎恶这虚伪的笑容，什么都不用说就已经是绝佳的讽刺。他忽然意识到自己在卡卡西眼里无比的可笑，宛如台上可怜又滑稽的小丑。

卡卡西永远都在笑。

带土闭上眼，松开手。他永远能把握好卡卡西死亡边缘的分寸，他永远都不会杀了卡卡西。他们就是这样互相折磨的关系，把憎恶的话语说得像是情话。

“我只要折磨你，只要你。”

带土忽然不说话了。

卡卡西顺着他的视线看过去，那是藏在抽屉里的一只机械小鸟。因为久年失修的关系，它看上去已经生锈了。卡卡西歪头说：“我想给它重新刷一遍漆，可是又想维持它最初的样子……时间有些久了，它有些部件坏了……”

卡卡西把它举起来，说：“你看……”

带土抢过那只发条鸟，把它砸得稀巴烂，发条鸟的残骸散落在地上。带土一把抓起卡卡西的头发，把他砸在墙壁上——

“卡卡西，你以为你是谁啊？”

24.

“你杀了琳，又扮成琳的模样，又抢走琳的东西……你这个蠢货，你真的以为你自己是琳吗？”

卡卡西歪头，认真地反驳道：“不，琳的东西，我永远都抢不走。”

“比如你。”

25.

“旗木卡卡西，你怎么不去死啊？”

带土又掐上卡卡西的脖子，但这次的界限似乎有了变化。带土还未松开手的时候，卡卡西就已经开始咳血了，带土慌忙松开。

“你舍不得我。”

卡卡西歪头眨眼。如果忽略那苍白的脸色和带血的嘴角的话，看上去很是纯良无辜。他乖巧地反问：“你不想复活琳，难道你不喜欢琳，喜欢我吗？”

“滚啊。”

“对，你爱我。”

带土有些恼怒。他忽然发觉眼前这个烂货只不过是假装虚弱，以博取他的同情。带土一直在辱骂眼前这个没有良知没有底线的烂货，卡卡西闭着眼，像是在听温柔的情话。

“如果不是你这样的怪物，而是真正的琳……”

“滚。”

卡卡西有气无力地笑：“如果是当初琳杀死的我，你也会这样吗？”

带土的两只手都掐住了卡卡西，一直到卡卡西差点窒息晕厥过去才松开手。这是卡卡西离死亡最近的一次，说明他实实在在地恼怒了带土。是他先越过底线，提起了不该提起的话题，所以带土也越过底线还击回去。

“旗木卡卡西，我本以为你还会有最后一点点良知，没想到你才是无可救药的人渣。你他妈到底知不知道你在说什么混账话？！”

卡卡西一边咳血一边笑着问：“所以，你的答案是什么呢？”

“你还不清楚吗？”

带土低吼道：“我当然是恨不得你去死！”

卡卡西还在笑。

26.

卡卡西消失了。

27.

最初的时候，带土并没发觉。

他以为卡卡西只是像往常一样去上班了，以为卡卡西只是像往常那样忙得脚不沾地，以为他们还是可以像往常一样互相折磨。

可是，一天，一个月，一年，卡卡西都没有回来。

带土终于意识到了事情的不对劲。

他像疯了一样把家里砸得稀巴烂。卡卡西钟爱的盆栽，单反，书架，全都被他砸烂在地上。他把抽屉里的东西都翻出来，撕碎，砸碎。整个家里，都是他歇斯底里的疯狂的残骸。

翻到最后一个抽屉的时候，他停了下来。

一只修补好的发条鸟。

破破烂烂的，拙劣得只能勉强能看出原型的发条鸟。

……他威胁似的叫卡卡西出来，可是卡卡西并没有。卡卡西无端地消失在了他的生命里。他用尽了所有的力气辱骂卡卡西，放狠话。

他说，旗木卡卡西，如果你回来，我一定叫你好看。

可卡卡西还是没有回来。

28.

从前，带土觉得是卡卡西离不开他。

现在他觉得或许相反。

29.

某一天，家里的座机忽然响了。

他疯了一样扑到电话前，在对方还没开口的时候，他就竭尽全力地辱骂。他骂了很久很久，对面一直没有说话，久到他都有点怀疑对面是不是真的有人。最后他说，旗木卡卡西，你给我立马滚回来。

电话那头是陌生人的声音。

“……”

“旗木卡卡西不在。”他说。

“不不，我们不是找卡卡西先生，请问是带土先生吗？”

“……是，所以？”

带土不明白对方为什么会找他。他只不过是国家最高机密的实验体，明面上的宇智波带土已经死了很多年，身份也已经注销了。他忽然冥冥中感觉，大概跟卡卡西那一段时间忙得脚不沾地有关。

他想，他已经做好了心理准备，可事实永远出乎他的预料——

“太好了！”

“带土先生，你赶快来木叶医院吧！野原琳小姐的手术很成功，她现在在监护室快苏醒了，需要人陪同。”  


30.

“……”

31.

沉默很久之后，他才恍然开口问道：“什么手术？”

对方一提起这个便兴奋得滔滔不绝起来。

对方非常惊喜地说世界上第一例人工心脏移植手术！野原琳小姐心脏被洞穿之后，旗木科学家就立马使用了冷冻技术封存。因为决定非常及时，所以细胞活性都保持得很好。幸亏旗木卡卡西大科学家研制的人工心脏，前几日旗木科学家决定将他研制的人工心脏用于手术，人工心脏造价非常高昂，全世界也仅有此一例……

对方慷慨激昂地说，这是奇迹啊，奇迹！这将改变历史！不愧是六代目，只可惜……

话说到后面，语气有些惋惜。带土已经听不下去了，所有的蛛丝马迹，所有的反常都被他拼凑在一起，还原出整个事情的真相——

带土愣愣地问：“……只有一个人工心脏？”

“当然啊。”

奇迹之所以是奇迹，是因为它永远不会发生第二次。

32

……不，不是这里，也不是这里。

在哪里？

到底在哪里？！！

带土像疯了一样在这个四处狼藉的家里寻找什么。他掀开每一块碎片，寻找每一个角落。最后，他在一个隐秘的角落里找到了一个泛黄的小瓶子，瓶子上写着安眠药。因为时间太过久远，胶水都被氧化了，标签脱落了一个角。

但是下面还有一个标签。

他颤抖着撕去表面的标签，下面的原标签赫然是心脏病的药。

33.

……他要疯了。

34.

电话里还在说：带土先生？带土先生？”、

“……”

他张了张嘴，哑口无言。

带土先生，你赶快来医院吧，野原琳小姐需要你的照顾呢！

他茫然地坐在地上，周围都是被他砸坏的家具。这个他一直生活的地方，被他砸成了废墟。不知何时起，那个被修补好的发条鸟突然开始飞起来，盘旋在他的头顶，歌声婉转悠扬。

此时此刻，他终于起来发条鸟歌唱的曲子是什么了。

「婚礼进行曲」

  



End file.
